


kala tiba-tiba

by daffodeela



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, set on flashback at chapter 123, tigasatulima
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodeela/pseuds/daffodeela
Summary: Awalnya, Jean hanya ingin menghirup udara segar di luar tenda setelah kekacauan yang diperbuat teman-temannya saat mabuk. Dia tidak menyangka Mikasa akan menyusulnya dan membawanya pada situasi lain yang terlalu tiba-tiba dan tidak terkendali.for #tigasatulima
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: DrabbleTigaSatuLima





	kala tiba-tiba

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pappilon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pappilon/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [in this time, suddenly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475777) by [shafilaschtein (daffodeela)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodeela/pseuds/shafilaschtein)



> Attack on Titan by Hajime Isayama. I don't take material advantage by writing this story.  
> Written for #tigasatulima  
> Set on flashback at chapter 123

Jean keluar dari tenda saat semua semakin mabuk dan suasana kacau. Kepalanya pusing, dia butuh udara segar. Dia mengitari tenda dan menyandar pada dinding yang berada di sana. Dia mendengar seseorang mendekatinya, tetapi dia tetap memejamkan mata dan mengatur napas.

Tiba-tiba Mikasa sudah berada di hadapannya dan menempelkan kening pada lehernya. Jean menahan napasnya. Kedua tangan Mikasa mengungkungnya di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Mikasa menengadah dan mencium bibirnya.

Jean membelalak. Namun, efek alkohol yang membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih malah menggerakkan tangannya untuk mendekap Mikasa dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ciuman itu berantakan dan tidak romantis; bau alkohol menguar dari bibir mereka; gigi dan hidung saling bertabrakan; lumatan dan gigitan terasa kacau. 

Dekapan Jean mengerat untuk memutar tubuh Mikasa agar perempuan itu yang menyandar pada dinding. Dia mendesak Mikasa dan mengecup lehernya. Desahan Mikasa membuat lelaki itu yakin bahwa ini merupakan keinginannya juga. Dada mereka saling menekan hingga Jean dapat merasakan puting Mikasa yang mengeras. Dia mengerang.

Tangan Mikasa yang sebelumnya menjambak rambutnya kini mengarahkannya untuk menyentuh payudaranya. Jean sempat berpikir bahwa ini terlalu tiba-tiba, terlalu cepat, tetapi gairah yang sudah membakar sampai ubun-ubun menangkal segala akal sehatnya. Sentuhan itu menimbulkan desahan Mikasa yang semakin menjadi candu. Jean ingin mendengarnya terus-menerus, tetapi perlu membungkam bibir Mikasa di saat yang sama.

Tubuh Jean semakin memanas saat Mikasa menarik sabuknya. Tangan yang menyentuh kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras membuat dia melepas ciuman dan mengerang.

“Ah, sialan!”

Mikasa membungkam Jean. “Jaga bahasa keparatmu.”

Jean terhanyut dalam ciuman mereka selagi menarik rok Mikasa dan menyentuh pangkal pahanya. Dia mengerang lebih keras saat merasakan celana dalam Mikasa basah. Dia menyelipkan jarinya dan menekan klitoris Mikasa sebelum melepas bagian bawah pakaian mereka sepenuhnya dan menyatukan tubuh mereka berdua.

Mungkin ini akan menjadi hal yang merumitkan hubungan mereka nanti, atau menjadi sesuatu yang mereka sesali, tetapi yang ada di otak Jean saat ini hanyalah betapa nikmatnya saat dia berada di dalam Mikasa dan menggerakkan pinggulnya. 

**Author's Note:**

> like, the very first time writing something explicit ugh idk what's on my mind. kemaren dapat prompt dari prompts.neocities.org begini:
> 
> Jean: "Ah, shit!"  
> Mikasa: "Watch your fucking language."
> 
> then it turned out like this lol karena tahu hasilnya bakal pendek, jadi sekalian aku dedikasikan buat event ultah kak ria aja, tigasatulima. www


End file.
